The past
by why no pls
Summary: When Reid tells Morgan about his worst day of school when he was bullied he left out a not-so-important friend that he made.  almost whole story is a flashback ReidxO.C. Not graphic, mostly just fluff. Some script stolen from Elephant's Memory.
1. 1 tied to a poll

**Author's note: I am a disclamer, I don't own anything related to Criminal Minds or its characters other than my O.C. Lacey. I hope you guys like it, it'll get much better in the next chapters. Its rated T for language because I'm paranoid like that. ^_^ **

"I was in the library and Jenna Fitzgerald told me that Lauren Stewart wanted to meet me behind the school. Lauren was easily the prettiest girl in school." Reid explained to his co-worker after a bit of a blow up at the police department. They were working on a case where the serial killer was just an overly-bullied kid and Reid could relate.  
>"And was she?" Morgan asked.<br>"Yes… and so was the entire football team. They stripped me naked and tied me to a poll…"

~Flashback!~

Spencer was tied to that poll and it was dark, everybody had left. He was alone and his cloths were nowhere to be found. He had given up on yelling for help a long time ago. Then he heard a voice, "Are you okay?" A girl he'd only ever seen in the hallways stepped out from behind the building.  
>"No." He answered, "Have you come to laugh at me? Possibly throw cold water on me?"<br>"No." She came up and pulled out her pocket knife. He winced; waiting for the pain that he was sure would come. "I'm not going to hurt you…" She started sawing at the rope. "I would've come and helped you earlier but I was sick and I just heard about it."  
>"At twelve in the morning?" Spencer asked, jumping down from the poll as the mysterious girl threw the rope aside.<br>"Yeah, news tends to get to me slowly. Here, they're my brothers." She handed him a T-shit, boxers, and pants. "He won't notice they're gone."  
>After he changed he asked "What's your name?"<br>"It's not important; it's a name that will soon be forgotten anyway. Where do you live?" She got on her bike and the two started walking/riding.  
>"I'd still like to know what it is. And I live two miles from here."<br>"I'll walk with you there." She took a sideways look at him.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I'm afraid that if I let you out alone you'll get your ass kicked again." He could see her resisting a smile.  
>"You really don't need to…" Once he saw that she wasn't going to leave him he started asking questions. "You said these were your brothers?" He tugged at the five sizes too big cloths.<br>"Yeah… I'm sorry for what they did to you. That's not right. What's that book about?"  
>"Oh, it's about psychology, it's the only thing they left. Right now I'm reading about what attracts people to each other. It's quite interesting actually. Did you know that people who like others with green eyes-"<br>"All I wanted to know was what it's about. Not what every word was." She interrupted him.  
>"Right. Sorry, I tend to do that."<br>"So you must be really smart?" The girl half asked.  
>"I suppose you could say so." Spencer held his head a little higher.<br>"And you have A's in like all your classes?"  
>"yes." He replied suspiciously.<br>"Do you think you could Tudor me in my psychology class?"  
>"I'll make you a deal; I'll Tudor you in psychology if you teach me how to fight." It was no secret that everybody had seen this particular girl get into more than just a couple fights. If he was correct she'd even hospitalized someone before. Just looking at her wouldn't have given it away though. She had straight, dark brown hair that went to her waist. She was skinny, tall, and tan with big brown eyes. Some would say she was attractive even, but she was definitely <em>not <em>his type… If he even had a type.  
>"It's a deal. We'll meet after school every day, if you can."<br>"yes. We're here." The two came upon his house, "You can come inside." He said when she stopped on the porch.  
>"No, I should go home." She started to leave when Spencer's mother came out. She was babbling about something and he had to take her back inside. "Is she okay?"<br>"Yeah, she's just-she's okay."  
>The girl gave him a suspicious look but didn't question him further. "Lacey."<br>"What?"  
>"My name is Lacey."<br>"…Spencer." The girl-Lacey- Rode off on her bike and pulled her hood over her head. "Tomorrow should be interesting." He muttered to himself before going back inside.


	2. 2 Beatings

Author's note: Thanks so much for all of the great reviewsJ You have no idea how much of an ego boost that was xD So this is just the next day from the last chapter. And I'm sorry but it ended in a really weird place and it's like 5 in the morning so I have no idea if there are any mistakes, I'll try to edit it later when I'm NOT half dead. Oh! And just so you know, I try to keep my updates within a week from eachother. So just know that if you notice I haven't updated and it's been over a week I'm probably off hitting myself trying to come up with the time to upload the next chapter.

"Are you ready to go through hell teaching me all of this psycho-mumble-jumble stuff?" Lacey interrupted Spencer, making him jump out of his seat at least three inches.

"Uh yeah. It can't be _that_bad…can it?" He said putting the book he was reading down.

"Oh it can be. Trust me. So I figure we do about two hours of this and then three of your training."

"Why is mine going to take longer than yours?" Spencer asked defensively.

"Because not only will I explode after two hours of that shit but you need to know how to fight more than I need to know why Suzan always wears pink."

"It's funny actually, she does that because she feels the need to-"

"-Hello there dweeb. What are we doing today?" Three students from the football team came up and tossed Reid's books and papers on the ground.  
>"Hey, back off! He's helping me!" Lacey stood up and sneered at one of the jocks.<br>"Lace, your getting help from _him?_ What happened to getting help from Sam?"  
>"Yes I'm getting help from him! And Sam just wanted to hit on me, you know that. Now <em>leave!<em>And stop with the bullying, he's a nice guy."

"Oh I see. You have a little crush on him! Is that it little sis?" Wait, _she_was _his_ little sister? Those were _his_ cloths yesterday?

Lacey's cheeks flared red, "No. I do not have a 'little crush'. Just leave him alone!" The librarian shushed the group and Lacey just gave her a death glare.

"I don't think I will." Then, out of nowhere, all three of the boys advanced on Spencer, picking him up and taking him outside the school and behind a bush. Inevitably to beat him senseless.

They didn't stop or listen to Lacey's pleads and threats until she said "Damn it Dustin if you don't put him down _right now_ I will tell dad where you really were Friday night."

Spencer was dropped and Dustin turned to face his sister, "You wouldn't really do that would you? Please, You know he'd beat me senseless if he ever found out!"

"Touch him again and I will tell him. And he wouldn't beat you, he'd slap you. _maybe_. We both know I'm the one he actually hits" Dustin winced away from her as if she slapped him. Wait, what? Hit?

"Come on, let's go." Dustin and the other two started to leave but the third one whispered to Reid, "Looks like we'll just have to wait until your not with her."

After they left Lacey helped him out of the bushes and handed him his books. Picking twigs and leaves out of his hair she asked "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine. What was that? A-about the hitting and your dad?"

An emotion that Spencer couldn't quite place crossed her face, "You heard that did you?"

"Is your dad abusing you?" He asked, "Is that why I never see you wearing short sleeves? To cover up the bruises?"

"I hit back, every time. I would've left years ago but my mother and brother refuse to go and if I left he'd take it out on them. My mom's an alcoholic and helpless when he starts abusing her so I have to be there to step in and make sure he doesn't kill her."

"You need to leave! You need to tell someone about his!"

"Nononononono, Don't tell anyone! Ever, if he finds out anyone knows he'll kill us all before the police can hop in their cars. _Please_ Spencer, don't tell." Lacey was now clutching his collar, begging him.

Sighing he said "Okay, I promise I won't tell."

"Thank you!" She hugged him, taking him by surprise.

"Uhhh…."

"Sorry." she pulled away, "So lets just skip my studying and hit the gym, today we'll be working on punches."

"Does that mean you're going to hit me?"

"No, it means you're going to hit a punching bag." She laughed.


	3. 3 Rodeo

**Author's note: Okay so I just found out that Spencer was like 12 when he graduated highschool (thank you for informing me by the way). xD But, unfortunately I can't go where I want to with the story if he's flippin' twelve. So I'm going to change the facts up a little (or as my friend told me to say: Make it an alternate universe) to where they're both jr's and he's like 15 instead of 17 so he's two years ahead.**

I know, I know, you probably want to hit me right now for screwing up Spencer's character, Trust me,

_**I **_**want to hit me xD Oh! AND I have no idea if they actually have a rodeo near where they're supposed to be living so I just pretended there was. And I pretended there is such thing as a traveling rodeo. xD It's all really loosely based off of the rodeo I went to yesterday (One that does not travel, sadly) And this is a couple of weeks after chapter 2, they became buddies. ^_^**

one last thing! (sorry I'm so annoying) Thank you guys for all of the tips and suggestions and reviews and support, I love you guys! :D

"Did you know there's a rodeo coming in town tonight?" Spencer asked Lacey as they were walking home. They had just got done with working on his on-the-ground defense. Surprisingly nobody had pestered them lately except a couple of girls who wanted to know if they were dating.

"I haven't been to the rodeo since I was two." Lacey smiled, "It usually comes in the summer… I guess it's just early? I mean it's almost summer, one week of school left."

"I've never been to the rodeo. But as I was saying it's in town tonight and I was just wondering if-"

"-Are you asking me out on a date?" Lacey asked, eyes getting a little wider. Reid didn't think that was even possible.

"Uhm n-no. I meant as friends. I-if we even are friends? Unless you _want_ it to be a date?"

"Oh, okay. Just friends. I'll be at your house at like six. Then we can walk to the rodeo. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good."  
>~At the rodeo~<br>"I don't see the point in this." Spencer told Lacey as they sat and watched bull riders being flung into the ground.

"Entertainment. It's funny seeing them fly off… well it's supposed to be. The best part is the fireworks at the end."

"Are you and your brother close?" Spencer asked, they usually didn't ask eachother any really personal questions but he felt like getting to know his Lacey better. Wait a minute, _his_ Lacey? No, she wasn't his…

"Not really, we used to be when we were little but once he got into the football team he just changed. He was always our dad's favorite. Our dad always goes easier on him."

"Oh… and what about your mom?"

"The second our dad started beating her-which was when they got married- She became an alchaholic. I was never close with her either, but I'd like to be if she was sober. What about you?"

"My dad left when I was little and I'm close with my mom, but she's a schizophrenic so it's hard to catch her when she's lucid."He told her. She gave him another one of those sideways glances like she always did and muttered something about "broken homes". Mostly to herself.

The two sat and watched the events for the next two hours. They both subconsciously agreed to stop with the heavy stuff and stuck to the small talk. "They said there's an after party once the rodeo's done. Do you want to go?" Spencer asked taking a sideways glace at his female companion. Ha! Let _her_ see how it feels to be looked at like that!

She chuckled, "Do you know how to dance?"

"No. Do you?"

"I know ballroom dancing but that's probably not what they're going to be doing. Let's go anyway."  
>The fireworks started up and the couple had a perfect view of them. They were all colors and they were huge. Reid looked over and saw a wide eyed girl. She was happier than he'd ever seen her before. "You said this was the best part?"<p>

"Yeah… They're so beautiful…"

At the after party they were surprisingly not playing a bunch of country music. There was some country in there but it was mostly rock. The teenagers danced spastically and laughed at eachother the entire time. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry but the party must end. We thank you for coming and hope you have a safe trip home." The D.J. announced around 1 in the morning.

They were both standing on Lacey's porch, despite her protests that they go to his house first instead of hers. "I had fun." She smiled, "Thanks for going with me."

"y-your welcome." Spencer slightly stuttered like he always did when he was nervous. Even though he shouldn't be nervous right now, there was no reason to be.

"Here, take this, I can't let you go without _some _protection." She handed him her pocket knife, "you can give it back to me on Monday."

"Thanks." He tilted her face up to his and started to kiss her but she pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I just- I can't do this, not now…. I uh, I'll see you Monday. I'm sorry." Lacey stepped away and rand up her porch. She started getting into a verbal fight with what sounded like her dad the second she stepped inside the house. It was a fight that would inevitably turn from verbal to physical.

As Spencer started to walk away he found tears dripping from his eyes. Wiping them away he thought to himself, "Stop it. She doesn't like you…"


	4. 4 Fighting

**Author's note: Hey guys! look at me, uploading two chapters in one day xD I think I have a problem with spacing out my uploads... anyway, :D Sorry It ended where it did. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can so you guys don't have to wait TOO long. xD and, as always, thanks for reading :)**

Lacey and Spencer were sitting down during lunch talking about how Spencer could read so fast. Well Spencer was mostly on a ranting session about the human brain and how it processes words. For once they were sitting in the cafeteria and not in the library skipping eating, playing chess or talking about random books. They hadn't talked about the kiss at all. In fact, Lacey acted as if she wasn't even there when it happened. Every time Reid started to bring it up she brushed if off and pretended not to take a hint when he gave one. He decided to take the initiative, "What did you mean Friday? When you said you 'can't do this'? After I kissed you?" he said after he was done with is rant.

She sighed, "I just can't handle a relationship right now. This sounds untrue but it's me not you. It really is. Trust me, If my life were a little different, less chaotic and dangerous I'd go out with you in a heartbeat."

"Well th-thank you but I don't believe you. I think that you can in fact have a relationship, and I think you just don't want to let anyone close to you."

"I wouldn't have any time for them and in going out with them I'd probably end up hurting them somehow. I'm not afraid of letting them close, just disappointing them when they find out I'm a huge mess."

"No, you're afraid that if you let someone close then they'll be scared away or they'll disappoint you. You think that everyone will crush you if you open up to them." He didn't know why he was pushing the subject. Maybe it was because she didn't see the truth and that if she did maybe she'd change her mind? Was it because she hadn't given him a good enough answer and now he was slightly hurt? No, he was more than slightly hurt, he was really hurt, and now he was getting mad.

"Listen, there's no point in arguing over this because I'm not going to change my mind." She said, finishing up her applesauce and standing up to dump her tray, "So just drop it."

"Whatever. Nobody would want to go out with you anyway…" He muttered after her, stabbing his food with his plastic fork.

"What?" She stopped in the middle of turning around, "What did you say?"

"I said nobody would want to go out with you anyway." He didn't know why he was being so mean. It obviously wasn't true. _He_ at least wanted to date her. He just wanted to hurt her like she hurt him.

"And you think you have room to talk? Have you ever even had a girlfriend before?"

"I never said anything about myself." He smirked.

"You know what? Fuck you! I don't need you!" Lacey started walking away.

"Yeah, and I don't _want _you! Nobody does!" he said after her in a fit of anger. He didn't raise his voice, he almost never did.

She turned back towards him and spilled what was left of her chocolate milk on his head. Then she ran away with what Spencer thought was tears in her eyes. Or was he just being hopeful? He took a napkin off his tray and started drying off his face when a couple of random kids came up laughing and spilling their milk on him, knowing Lacey wasn't there to protect him. Wait a sec, She'd been teaching him how to protect himself for the past month! Next time he was going to fight back.

Lacey didn't even know where she was storming off to; she was just going wherever her feet were taking her. She pulled her hood over her head, hoping it would help ward off the glances she got. She could hear them all whispering and feel them all looking. Then the tears started up again and she mentally slapped herself. Crying was just something she didn't do, especially at school and over a stupid boy nonetheless! But it wasn't the boy, that's not why she was crying. It was what he said, because it was true. Added to what she said it was all true.

She found herself at the table they would always sit at. She just pulled the seat out and sat down, putting her head on the table with her hood covering her eyes. The librarian just raised her eyebrows and forgot about lacey right afterwards. "Hey, girl." The librarian was shaking her awake god knows how many hours later. She had fallen asleep at the table and mumbled something in response, "What?" The librarian asked, "Listen, girl, you have to go home. It's almost dark."

"What? What time is it?"

"It's six."

"Shit!" Lacey jumped up and ran out of the school.

She was half running half walking down a street when she was stopped by a noise. It was coming from a ditch by the side of the road. It sounded like a mix between a sob and a scream. She wasn't sure if she should go and check it out for two reasons: 1. it would slow her down. And 2. That kind of sounded like sex noises… she decided to check it out anyway and what she found was terrifying. "Oh my god! Spencer!"


	5. 5 Make up

**Author's note: Hello there, Told you I was going to try and upload as soon as I could. Sorry this chapter is so flippin' lengthy. Uhh… I THINK that's all I really wanted to say. So enjoy :) **

"Oh my god! Spencer!" Lacey rand into the ditch and knelt down by him. He was bloody and lying in the dirt face down. She took his head and lifted it so that he was facing her. She moved his hair out of his face and saw that he had been crying. "Can you speak?" In response all she got was a gargling mumble.

She wasted no time in picking him up and walking to his house. It took a while to actually lift him though because not only was she shaking but he was taller than her. Not by much but enough to make a difference. By the time they got to his house it was fully dark out. Spencer's mother was lucid, thank god. "What happened?" She asked when Lacey came in.

"I don't know, I just found him this way, where's your bathroom?" Mrs. Reid led her into the bathroom where Lacey stepped into the shower and turned the water on. They both still had all their cloths on but she didn't care.

"Who are you?" his mother asked when she came out of the slight shock from the odd girl and her bloodied son.

She was buisy cleaning Spencer's face and hands so she talked while she worked, "I'm Lacey. His friend... There he's all cleaned up. He's just got some bruises, a bloody nose, and a small gash on his forehead right above his eye. Give it a couple days and he'll be fine."

Spencer's mother looked at her with awe for a moment then her face went blank. She snapped back to attention but she was different. She looked around the room with a panicked look. Then she got up and started babbling about ponies and penguins and fire and then she was telling something to shut up and wandered into the living room.

"Damnit. Now I've lost her to. Spencer, Can you hear me? I'm going to take you to your room okay? Spencer? No? No answer? Fine." Lacey struggled but she got up and managed to take him up with her. Then she took ten minutes just to find his room. She set him on the bed and threw a towel on him, hoping it would help. It didn't. She gave up and sat on the side of his bed. His room had tons of books on the shelves that were lining his walls and a table with a chess set. It was exactly what she'd expect it to be like.

Spencer mumbled something and opened his eyes. "What?" She asked.

"I said I'm all wet. Why?"

"Because you didn't protect yourself, that's why!" Lacey said. By this time all of her worry went away and what should have been relief was being replaced with anger. "I had to carry you and then wash your nasty bloody face and then your mom went into an episode so I lost her and I was stuck sitting here to make sure you weren't gonna die from blood loss or something! Then-"

"Thank you." He interrupted her rant.

"What?"

"Thank you. I probably would've died if it weren't for you."

"Drama queen." She laughed, then she stopped herself, "No. I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sorry. Sorry for lying and hurting your feelings."

"And I'm sorry for dumping chocolate milk on you." She laughed. Then out of nowhere the tears she'd been holding back burst out, "And I'm sorry for crying like this."

Spencer just hugged her and wiped her tears away, "I'm fine, thanks to you. A little wet, but I'm fine." He reassured her, "It's getting late, you should get home."

"Shit! I gotta go! See you tomorrow!" she yelled back at him sprinting out of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>The next day they met up in front of the school before classes. "Hey." She smiled weakly at him. He had a black eye, four small cuts, one bigish gash, and another small bruise just on his face. "You look terrible." She laughed.<p>

"Hey, you ready to ace that psychology final? And that's' what happens when you try to fight back and all it does is anger them." He said.

"I'm ready for that final to be done with. You fought back?" He was sure her eyes were getting wide in awe but he couldn't tell because she was oddly wearing sunglasses. "Looks like we'll have to work on how hard you have to punch today."

"So what's up with the sunglasses? It's cloudy outside."

"Oh I uh… Just felt like wearing them."

"You're a terrible liar." He said, then he snatched them off her face and shoved them down his pants so she wouldn't go for them. She stopped when he saw her face. She had a black eye to match his and a gash underneath the same eye. "What happened?"

She looked down, hoping no one else had noticed. "I was late and soaking wet. The uh-dinner wasn't made and well let's just say my dad didn't like that very much." The bell rang, "Are you going to give me my glasses or am I going to have to get them myself?" Spencer handed her the sunglasses and she ran off before he could say anything else.


	6. 6 water and kisses

**Author's Note: Hey ;) I've decided that I have a problem with spacing out my uploads. Oh well. This chapter is kind of weird because it jumps around a lot. ^_^ (It's like three weeks from the last chapter.) **

"Come on! It's not _that_hard! Just take your fist and punch here. Then you take your knee and bring it up here. Since they'll be distracted you take their head from the back like this and bring it down while you bring your knee up. See?" Lacey and Spencer were at the gym and Lacey was teaching him more self defense moves. She was showing him what to do on a currently very unhappy employee. Of course she wasn't putting any force behind it but the employee still didn't like being moved around.

"I see _now_." He replied.

"Then show me." He did as told and did it quite well. Before the two could move him around anymore the employee left.

"You want to go for some dinner?" He asked her, a mischievous look crossing his face for a second.

"Sure, where did you have in mind?"

"Just a place…"

"Are you _really_going to be cryptic with me on this?"

"Haha yes."

~Later~

After getting food from dairy queen Reid led Lacey to a park. "This is the big surprise? The park?" She asked.

"No. This is where you put on a blindfold and let me lead you to the specific spot in the park." He answered holding up a piece of cloth and tying it around her head.

When the blindfold was finally taken off and she opened her eyes she found herself overlooking a river. Beyond that was a field, with low rolling hills in the distance. The sun was setting and washed the scene with a golden light. "Wow. It's almost as beautiful as the fireworks." She laughed.

"We should eat before it gets dark." He said suddenly remembering what had happened last time Lacey was late coming home. She agreed and they scarfed down their food.

~Next Day~

Spencer was waiting for Lacey on his porch when she came up. She looked nervous but didn't say anything other than hi. "Hey." He said, "Do you want to skip the gym today and go somewhere else?"

"Where were you planning?"

"Everywhere. A movie, the lake, the park, anywhere you want."

"Sounds good to me." First they went and saw a movie. Then they went for lunch. After that they went to the lake. "I'm going to get into the water." She said, They were both sitting on a bench in the sun, roasting.

"You don't have a swimming suit." Reid said.

"No. But I _do_ have underwear." She got up and took off her shirt and hoodie at the same time, laughing when she saw Spencer's face get red. He looked away, embarrassed. "Oh my god your such a prude. I'm not naked, just in my underwear. And I'm going to be in the water so nobody's going to see anything anyway. So… are you going to come in the water with me?"

"Uh.. N-no I-I'm go-ood th-thanks." He still wouldn't look at her. She rolled her eyes and jumped into the lake, talking about how nice the water was. He finally looked over. Then he threw all caution to the wind, he started taking off his shirt, gaining encouragement from Lacey. He hesitated more when taking off his shorts. Then Lacey said something about already seeing him naked before. That's right, when they first met, oh god. Finally he was in his underwear and jumped into the cold water. "You said it was nice!"

"It is. Glad you finally decided to join me." She smirked, "Your face is as red as your hair." Then she disappeared underneath the murky water. He started looking around for her when she came from behind him and jumped up on his shoulders, taking him underwater. He did the same once they were both above water again. They played around like that until about an hour before dark.

They were getting dressed when he stopped her, "Why?" she asked. He didn't answer; instead he just examined her back, tracing all of the scars he saw. "Are these from-"

"Yes." Surprisingly she didn't do anything, she just let him look. "They weren't as bad as they look." He let his hand fall to his side so she could put her clothes on. She also had fresh bruises on her arms… "So I say we go through the park on our way home."

"Okay."

~Later~

"That was probably the best day I've had in forever." She said as they were a street away from her house. "Thanks."

"Same here." He replied. Then she stopped, the nervousness returning to her face. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for playing around with your emotions and rejecting you when you obviously knew what you were stepping into. And I'm sorry for assuming you were like everyone else and would just hurt me."

"It's ok-kay…"

"No, it's really not…"

"So what did that kiss mean? Exactly?"

"Well I was thinking it could mean we're going out… if you want it to?" She said kissing him once more.

"Ye-es. I do."


	7. 7 Nerd Out

**Author's note: Okay so I just have to say I'm sorry for just putting this story as "Romance" because it's not JUST romance, it's also "Drama" I tend to do that. So I'm sorry for those who came into this thinking it was just going to be romance. On that note, I'm going to step away from that drama fest for the next couple of chapters and just make it a total fluff fest :D Be happy! :D xD and I'm not sure if I said this already but it's summer in the story right now. So anyway, Thanks for everything and I hope you like this chapter ;)**

"So what do you want to do today?" Spencer asked Lacey as she approached his house. "We have all day and all summer and our feet to take us there."

"I wish I had my driver's license, I just can't pass the first part of the test, you know me, I suck at tests." She hugged him, "I know exactly what I want to do today. I want to have a total nerd-out. I want to go into your room and play Beethoven and chess while talking about ancient Greek buildings and speak French the entire time. After that I want to watch star trek until our eyes start to bleed. Then I want to go and show off my very smart boyfriend at the pizza parlor where everyone in our school seems to go for lunch for some odd reason. Then I want my sexy sexy boyfriend to walk me home where I'll get the perfect kiss before walking into the hell-hole that is my house."

"That was specific, but I love the sound of that. Especially the nerd-out part." He replied as they both walked into this house. "You speak French?"

"Fluently."  
>~At the pizza parlor<p>

The couple was sitting down sharing a pizza, the parlor was filled with more teenagers (Specifically ones that went to their school) than it had been in years. "Haha, oh god." Lacey said, pointing across the room, "Look. Suzan's wearing pink _again."_

"You know I never got to explain why she does that." He said.

"Why does she do that? It doesn't look good… at all."

"Hello little sister. Why am I finding you with the nerd _again?_" Dustin came up before Spencer could say anything. He just sighed, accepting defeat.

"I'll tell you what; If you get everyone in the building to pay attention I'll tell _everybody_ what 'I'm doing here with the nerd'." The jock told his friends to go and make everybody look over at them. Soon the employees noticed and even gave Lacey a microphone they used during birthday parties. She stood on her chair, with all eyes on her, "C-can you hear me? Yes? It's on. Okay everyone. I've noticed all of your glances and whispers, seriously you might want to work on hiding that a bit better. I know what you all are thinking, 'What is Dustin's weird sister doing with that nerd? Especially in public like that?' Well I'll tell you _exactly_ what I'm doing. I'm eating pizza with my sexy, smart, awesome boyfriend. So please, shut up about us and go on with your own mundane lives. "She jumped down and kissed Spencer, gaining applause from a small group of overly-enthusiastic girls.

Laughing he said "I can't believe you just did th-"

"-You're going out with _him?_" Dustin interrupted him once more. Seriously, that was getting irritating.

"yes I am. And I'm quite happy, so leave me alone."

"Listen sis, you can't do this to me. You can't go out with him. Do you know what this will do to my rep?" he said, taking his sister and pulling her aside, "Please Lace."

"Did you seriously just ask me that? No! Hell no! I don't give a _fuck_ about your stupid ass rep! I'll go out with whoever I want to and you aren't going to stop me!" she turned to Spencer and took his hand, pulling him out of the building.

"What about paying them?" he asked, still being dragged.

"They know to give my brother the check."

"Where are we going?"

"The park, away from _him." _

~At the park ^_^

"Are you okay? You seem a l-little mad." He asked when they were at the park by the river where they had dinner a couple days ago.

"No. I'm fucking furious at my brother! How could he ask me that? He really doesn't care about anyone but himself! He just makes me so mad I could just-"

"-Hey, I think you need to calm down. Please? You make me nervous when you get mad."

She sat down in the grass next t him and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

~Later…. It's annoying because the stupid thing won't let me just put two of the ~ signs next to eachother and have it show up… okay I'm done with my rant xD

"So this is where I'm supposed to suddenly turn sexy and kiss you?" They were in Lacey's driveway; she wouldn't let him on her porch because she didn't want him that close to her house. She knew getting close to the house wouldn't hurt him but she still didn't want him that close to her personal hell.

"You don't need to turn sexy, you already are sexy. Very sexy. But yes, you're supposed to kiss me." He leaned down slightly and kissed her, just like she asked. He could feel her smiling against his lips. She leaned back, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes you will, And the day after that, and the day after that, and so on."


	8. 8 Fireworks

**Author's note: Wow, chapter 8 already? Hehehe, I REALLY have a problem with spacing my updates. Oh well :D this is honestly one of my favorite chapters. I don't think I explain the fireworks very well though. AND, just so you know, I have NO idea how many chapters of this story there are going to be. Mostlikely somewhere in the mid-teens. Okay, that's it. (:**

"Come on come on come on come on! Hurry up!" Lacey was standing in Spencer's doorway jumping up and down like a two year old and yelling at him.

"Hold on! I just need to get a jacked and a blanket, calm down!" He yelled back from his room.

"I can't hold on! It's almost dark!"

"They're not even going to start the show until 10! It's only 8!"

"Yeah but I want to get to our spot before anyone else does!"

"Lacey, dear, there's no need to yell anymore. I'm in the same room now."

"Yes there is! Now let's go!"

"Fine." He sighed, "Bye mom. We'll come back as soon as the show is over." He followed Lacey outside and waved goodbye to his mom who was going to bed. "How does it not surprise me that the fourth of july is your favorite holiday?" He said, putting his arm around her waist.

She just giggled, "I'm so happy the park is doing a fire work show for us and my parents are letting me stay out late tonight."

"How late?"

"Until dinner time tomorrow." She smiled.  
>~At the park<p>

"Well look at that! Nobody's here before us!" Reid said in mock astonishment.

"You know you love me." She smiled… she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"You don't need to tell me that twice." He kissed her and sat down on the blanket with her. "I brought this because I knew we would be sitting here for hours due to your lack of patients." He took out a chess board and started setting it up. They played until nine fifty, Spencer winning every time.

Lacey squealed, "Ten minutes! Which way will they be coming from?"

"Over there, right ahead of us. Just above the hills." He pointed to even though there was no need for it. "I have a present for you."

"Awww, you didn't need to do that for me. What is it?" She was so excited about everything by now she was bouncing up and down with a huge grin on her face.

"It's nothing really. Just this." He pulled out a pair of earrings. They were little silver balled studs. "Are your ears even pierced? I never see because your hair is always out."

"Thank you! They're beautiful. Yes, I do. In fact I have three sets of ear piercings." She pulled back her hair into a ponytail and changed out the first set of earrings. "Now I'm going to have to find something to get you."

"There's really no need for that."

"Of course there is." Then the fireworks started.

It was a beautiful show, as far as fireworks went. There were explosions of just about every color and shape. It would've been better if their ears weren't constantly being assaulted by booms. Lacey didn't notice though, she just sat there, in his arms. Lost in the fireworks and her own world. Once the display was over she snapped back to reality.

They packed up after about half an hour and were headed back to his house, "I kind of like the whole ponytail look" He said, touching her hair.

"Really? I'll wear my hair like this for the next couple of days then…"  
>~At Spencer's house<br>"Shhh, my mom's sleeping." Spencer said as he opened the door and they stepped inside.

"We'll only be in your room. She shouldn't hear us."

"Are you spending the night?"

"I was planning on it. Unless you don't want me to."

"No, Please, stay."

They entered his room and she jumped on his bed, messing it up. She moved over so he could lay next to her. Putting her arm across his chest and burying her face into his neck she said "I _really_love you."

"I love you to." He replied, petting her head affectionately, "Are you going to sleep in your clothes?"

"Well either that or I'm going to steal a shirt from you. Yeah, I'm going to steal a shirt from her."

"What about shorts?"

"Screw shorts, I'll wear my underwear."

"And will we both be under the covers?"

"Yes, I'll warn you, I'm a bit of a blanket hog." She got up and started shifting through his drawers until she found the one with button-up shirts. She took out an orange one and made a disgusted noise, muttering about her least favorite color. Then she finally settled with a dark blue one. She took off her clothes, stripping into her underwear, causing Spencer to turn red and look away once more.

He changed reluctantly with Lacey watching, turned off the lights (save his nightlight), and then slipped under the covers with her. She immediately found a comfortable position against him and started to laugh. "What?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about how easily we could have sex right now… Well goodnight."

"Night."


	9. 9 Tease

Author's note: I honestly don't think there's anything worth actually saying right now…. So uh… enjoy (:

Lacey's eyes opened and for once she didn't feel like getting up and running away screaming. That's probably because she wasn't in _her _bed though. She wasn't even in her house. Then she noticed she was alone, "Spencer?" She propped herself up oh her elbows, "Where are you?" The door was open, revealing the other side of the white hallway and old framed pictures.

"I'm coming." He said from what sounded like the kitchen. She relaxed and laid back down. Spencer came in a couple minutes later holding a big plate that was piled on with food. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Morning, and I slept well. You?" She took the plate and was handed a fork. "Wow, that's a lot of food for just one girl."

He took out a for from his pocket and said "That's why I'm eating to. I didn't sleep very well actually. Kept on waking up with nightmares and I uh-had… _things_ on my mind…" Lacey just nodded, completely oblivious to the undertone in his statement. They ate in silence for a couple minutes then he broke it with "So last night you said you were thinking about how easily we could've had sex. What-"

"I didn't _mean _anything. It was a random thought and I didn't over-analyze it like you obviously did." Lacey cut him off.

"Well I couldn't help but over-analyze it. That's what I do." They both finished their food and he took the plate away. Before he left the room he asked, "Do you want coffee?"

"Yes. Tons of sugar and creamer please."

"Oh where have you been all my life?" He came back with a cup of coffee for each of them. "So what are we doing today?"

"I always choose, you choose this time." She said, setting her coffee on his bedside table next to the most recent of his books. It would inevitably be replaced within the next day. Seriously, how could he read so fast?

"I want to sit here all day and talk." He said brushing her messy hair behind her ear.

"Awesome. I'll ask the first question!" She was now sitting crises-crossed while Spencer had his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. "Biggest fears?"

"Hmmm…" He moved and put his head in her lap and swung his feet on the end. She looked down and moved his bangs out of his face. "The dark. And possibly developing paranoid schizophrenia like my mom. It's genetic so… Yours?"

"Other than my dad killing my mom I'd have to say spiders and losing you. Where do you see me when I'm 26?"

"Odd question. I see you with you're 24 year old boyfriend, working as a fireworks specialist. Where do you see _me _when I'm 26?"

"I see you in the behavioral analysis unit in the F.B.I. I know it sounds really weird but that's what comes to mind. Obviously with your 28 year old girlfriend. Favorite music artist?"

"Beethoven. Full name?"

"Lacey Delilah Taylor." They quizzed each other like that for a couple of hours then they switched to watching seasons 3-5 of star trek. After that they played chess. Eventually they were right back where they started, eating (This time a snack) and talking.

"So I-if we ever uh…w-wanted to…to uh…" Spencer was stuttering so badly he could hardly get what he wanted to say out. Lacey knew what he wanted to say though.

"Yes. If we ever randomly wanted to have sex we'd be fine. If anything I can just get one from my brother. Why? You wanna do it now?" she laughed when his cheeks flared red like they always did when she asked him inappropriate questions like that. He opened his mouth as if to say something then couldn't speak. Just to tease him and make him squirm more she put her hand on his upper leg, making him jump. "What? Are you nervous? Awww, that's adorable." She kissed him, her hand still on hi leg, the other going through his hair.

"N-no. I ju-just uhm… I uh…" He stuttered, face flushed and ears flaring bright red. He didn't look down like he usually did though. He looked in her eyes. That's how she knew what he was trying to say.

"Stop trying to talk." She whispered, moving to his neck. He bit his lip, trying to keep the moan in his throat from escaping. "I'm sorry." She said in-between kisses.

"Fo-for what?" He asked, barely paying attention, distracted by the little kisses she was placing on his jaw.

"I have to go." She suddenly stopped, making him break out of his almost trance like state. "It's almost dinner time, that's my curfew." She changed into her cloths and kissed him goodbye. "Looks like it'll be you and your hand tonight. Sorry, again. Byebye." She winked and then ran out.

He sighed, "Fucking tease."


	10. 10 A bet

Author's note: Hello there :D Would you look at that? I actually waited at least 1 day until I uploaded the next chapter ^-^ . I just wanted to say THANK YOU. For every: review, favorite, watch, glance, anything. Just thank you, every time I see someone has done one of those it makes me want to really work hard on this story and go write another chapter. This particular chapter is kinda short, So I'll try to update the next one as soon as I can. Anyway enough of my procrastinating, here's the chapter.

"What is this?" Spencer asked Lacey when she handed him a wrapped up box.

"A present." She said

"Well that's obvious but why?"

"You gave me the earrings so I'm giving you these."

"I told you you don't need to get me anything and you know I hate surprises." He said opening the box to find it piled with books.

"I had to make sure you didn't have any of them already. That's why it took so long. And I know how you go through books so I had to get a ton. That one's my favorite book. You have to read it last out of all the books." She said, lying down in the grass on her side. They were in their favorite place at the park.

"Thank you." He said, putting the books back in the box and kissing her. She just smiled as her reply.

"One of those books is the one that you have to read before you go into the dmv and get your driver's license. I think you'll pass that test with flying colors unlike me and then we can drive places."

"We'll need a car."

"My grandpa left and old jeep at my house for my brother last time he came here. But my brother got a brand new car instead so no one uses it. We could use that." She said, waving the problem away as if it were a fly.

"Well I guess I'd better get reading then."

"I give you twenty minutes."

"_Please,_ more like fifteen. Tops."

"Is that a bet I hear coming?" Lacey sat up, eyebrows raised.

"Well that depends on what the stakes are."

"Loser buys lunch and does one thing the winner says, no matter what it is."

"Deal." They shook hands, then Lacey started timing him. Spencer won. "Ha! I want A&W for lunch."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and said "And what's the one thing you want me to do?"

"I haven't decided yet…"

~At A&W~

"Want some of my ice cream?" Spencer asked, holding his ice cream loaded spoon out.

"Thanks but I can't. I'm allergic to peanuts."

"Oh…. Can I have some of _your_ ice cream then?" She just laughed.

"Sure. Here." She went towards his face with her spoon as if to give it to him but then smeared it on his nose.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. So have you found out what you want me to do yet?"

"I think I have…" He trailed off.

"And are you going to tell me?"

"When we're done eating." Lacey just rolled her eyes and started eating her ice cream as if she were a starving chipmunk who just found a log full of nuts.

"There, I'm done. Are you going to tell me _now?"_

"_I _have to finish eating to." He teased. She reached across the table and picked up his ice cream. Then she took it and threw it away. "Hey! I wasn't done!"

"You are now. What do you want me to do?"

"Bring me inside your house. Show me around, let me meet your parents, see your room. That's what I want."


	11. 11 Magic Tricks and Lacey's House

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been everywhere lately and I haven't really had any time to just sit down and type it up. Honestly I don't think I was really up-to-par with this chapter and it's like really slow. I will most likely get the 12****th**** chapter up today to. Just because. Okay, I'm done ranting at you, here's the chapter :)**

"Bring me inside your house. Show me around, let me meet your parents, see your room. That's what I want." Spencer said putting his hands on the table.

Lacey didn't move. She just stared foreword at him, unblinking and expressionless, taking in what he'd just said. "No. _Hell _no! _Fuck _no! Never! Ever!" She yelled, drawing attention to the couple. She didn't notice or care either. "I will do anything else, but _not _that."

"You said loser does one thing the winner says, no matter what it is. That's exactly what you said.

"I don't care what I said, you're not going there. Ever!"

"Listen, Lacey, either you introduce me or I introduce myself. Don't you think it would be a lot better if you were there doing all the talking instead of me."

She just sighed and ran her hands over her face. "Fine. But if I am going to do this you have to promise me you will never step foot in that house again."

"I promise." There was a pause where he got another ice cream and they both got drinks. Lacey sulking around like a child the entire time, silent. "You know I have to make a lot of promises with you." He joked, hoping to enlighten the mood. It didn't work. She was still sulking. "I know what will cheer you up."

"You don't want to go anymore?" she said, picking her head up from her hands.

"No. Not that."

"Oh." She dropped her head back down.

"Look." He dug a coin out of his pocket and showed her. Then he made it disappear.

"Let me guess, it's going to magically come out of my ear?"

"No. Cough."

"What?"

"Cough." She did as told. It started out as a fake cough, then she actually had something in her throat. She coughed up his coin and handed it back to him, bewildered. "Now take it and keep it in your fist. Don't open your hand. Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"Now open your hand." She did so and found her hand empty. She looked at him, stunned. "It's in your drink."

She looked in the glass cup and found it at the bottom. "You're annoying." She said, crossing her arms.

"How?"

"I can never stay mad at you, that's how." She laughed and reached across the table to hold his hand. "I would kiss you right now but you were eating peanuts earlier so I can't unless I want to die."

"Off to your house then?"

"I guess so…"  
>~At Lacey's house! :D xD I'm a spaz~<br>"Well this is the porch." Lacey smiled, "You _sure _you want to do this?"

"Stop procrastinating." Spencer said. She just sighed and opened the door.

It opened into the living room where her mother was watching television. It was obviously her mother because if you grew her hair longer, took away the effects of long-term alchahol abuse, and make the bruises on her face a little less prominent she looked just like Lacey. Especially her eyes. She had a wine bottle in one hand while there were three other on the coffee table in front of her.

"Mom. Mom I'm home." Lacey said to her mother. "I have someone who wants to meet you."

Her mom looked back at them, "Oh hello Lacey." She slurred, " Who's he?" She pointed, laughing.

"This is Spencer. My boyfriend."

"Why would a handsome boy like you go out with her?" Her mom asked him, scratching her head, "She's such a sourpuss. Isn't that right honey?"

Spencer opened his mouth when Lacey elbowed him. "I'm going to show him around. Is dad home yet?"

"Whatever. And I dunno. I don't think so, but when he does come home tell him I need so-more of this stuff." She held up the wine bottle and turned back to the tv.

Lacey rolled her eyes and then showed him the small clean house. Well it was clean except for the occasional cigarette and/or beer bottle. Lacey would pick them up as they walked by and put them in the nearest garbage can. She was so different, So afraid, but he wouldn't let her know he knew.

Then they entered her room. The walls were dark blue and had a few posters on them. She had a small green bookshelf that was cluttered with books. It was far smaller and cleaner than he'd expected it to be. Considering her personality he expected it to be messy and cluttered with every inch of the walls covered with random posters and some small animal to be hiding in the closet.

"Okay, let's go before my dad comes home." She said, pulling him a little too fast out of the room.

They were in her driveway when a black pick-up truck pulled in. A big, sturdy, dark man stepped out of the truck and slammed the door shut. He had black, short hair and dark eyes. "Who's this?" He asked Lacey, pointing to Spencer.

"Spencer. My boyfriend." Lacey gripped his hand, hurting him. He didn't show it though.

The man looked him up and down. Then, much to Spencer's surprise stuck out his hand. Spencer reluctantly reached foreword and took his hand. "So _this _is the best you could do?" At first he thought he was speaking to Lacey, then he realized he was speaking to him. Her dad just laughed, "Lacey, I expect dinner to be made by six. Spencer, is it? Would you like to join us?"

"No. He's got somewhere to go tonight." Lacey spoke for him.

"What a shame." Her dad said sarcastically then walked inside.

"Bye." Lacey turned to Spencer, kissing him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow. And thank you."

"I honestly don't see why it was so important to you."

"Many reasons."


	12. 12 Haircuts, Nightmares, and Permits

**Author's Note: I think it is once again one of those rare situations where there is really nothing worth saying at the moment. So I'm going to just let you read without me trying to pester you TOO much. **

"Do I _really _have to get a haircut?" Spencer asked Lacey as she was dragging him toward a nearby salon.

"Yes. Your hair is almost as long as mine." She laughed.

"Okay, but can I at least get it done at a barber shop? I'll get bullied even worse if someone sees me _here." _

"No you can't because I have to get a trim and last time I went to a barbershop instead of a salon I came out nearly bald. If anyone gives you shit I'll beat their ass. You know that."

Spencer dropped on the ground and tried to cross his arms but kind of failed because Lacey still had a grip on his wrist. "I'm not going in there."

"Come on. You're being ridiculous." She tugged at him. He just shook his head, hair flying everywhere.

"Fine." She groaned.  
>~At the barber shop :3~<br>"Wow. That looks great." Lacey said, running her hands through Spencer's newly cut hair. "Very sexy." She kissed him, keeping her hands in his hair.

"Thank you. It's your turn" He replied.

"Just a trim." Lacey turned to the barber and pointed, "Only a trim, not a real haircut."

"I'll tell you what. If I can actually cut your hair I'll give you both haircuts free." The barber bargained with her. He was an odd man who evidentially _really _wanted to cut Lacey's hair.

"I'll accept that offer. I'm getting tired of it being so long anyway. Make it go to the middle of my back." She said.

Once he was done it was Spencer's turn to gawk. "You uh… You l-look great." He reached out and ran his fingers down her hair. "It's so much shorter. I m-mean it's not really short but-"

"I get what you're trying to say." She laughed. They thanked the odd barber and left. "So I'm thinkin' we could go to the dmv and you could get your license. Then we could drive somewhere." She took his hand.

"How about we drive somewhere tomorrow. That way we have all day to spend wherever it is we go."

"Okay. Let's go."

~Later~

"Look at that. Isn't it awesome? Do you know what this means? It means so much more freedom." Lacey was holding Spencer's driver's license in front of her face. Well it was his permit but she had a few fake ID's so it was okay for them to drive around anyway. They would just say she was a "responsible adult".

He laughed, "You're a little _too _excited over a little permit."

"So it's only two, what do you want to do?" She asked as they walked away from the building and handed him his permit back.

"Sleep. I got absolutely none last night. Nightmares."

"What were the nightmares of?"

"Most I couldn't remember but there was one that really freaked me out. You were screaming and I couldn't find you because it was dark. You were calling for me but I couldn't come." Lacey stopped and hugged him. After what seemed like the longest hug he'd ever gotten she kissed him.

"You can sleep later. Now I want to find out where we're going tomorrow."

He stopped, pointing to one of the many posters lining the brick alley wall. "What about the carnival?" ****


	13. 13 Carnival

Author's Note: Hello there, this chapter is kinda short for no particular reason and it's the last chapter that's really going to be full of just fluff. Because the next couple of chapters gets intense… Well, it depends on where I want to go with the story, but from what I have in mind it will. Speaking of the next couple of chapters: I might take a little while to update the next few chapters because I've got a little case of writers block at the moment. And reviews are MUCH appreciated, I feel like I haven't heard from you people in a while, or is that just my slightly inflated ego starting to deflate? Probably the latter. Once again this ends in a REALLY weird spot, I apologize. So anyway, enough of that useless information, Enjoy the chapter.

"What are we doing up at this ungodly hour again?" Lacey asked Spencer as they were driving towards the carnival.

"I'm driving and you're complaining." He answered.

"Har Har. Seriously though, why are we up so early?"

"It's ten." Lacey just groaned, "So what time are you supposed to be home today?"

"Noon tomorrow. So I'm sleeping at your house again. Maybe we could get a little further than we did last time, if you know what I mean." her last comment made him blush and her laugh.

"Do you just pull these times out of the air?"

"Nope. But I'm pretty sure my dad does."

"If you're _really _that tired just go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Okay. If you need me before then feel free to deal with it yourself." She smirked.  
>~Later :P~<br>"Lacey…Lacey…Wake up…Lacey!" She just groaned and turned over in her seat. "Ugh, wake up!" Spencer shook her but she still didn't wake up. He playfully hit her arm, thinking it wouldn't wake her up. Then she bolted upward and punched him.

She looked around, confused, then she saw Spencer's face. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! It was instinct! Are you bleeding?" She touched his cheek where a small scrape and bruise was appearing.

"Ow. I'm fine. I love how I shake and yell at you and nothing happens then when I lightly punch your arm you wake up and punch me." He said getting out of the car.

"I'm really sorry. Again. So we're here?"

"Yeah, we're here."

"What time is it?"

"Twelve." They entered the crowded carnival. The first two and a half hours were filled with simply walking around. Then the next four were filled with rides and a very sick Spencer.

"Are you good now? Are you going to puke again? Please say no." Lacey was doing her best-and failing-to comfort him.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. It was just that last ride. What kind of devil-trap was that? It spun so much." He said, standing up from the bench they were both sitting on.

"Good, I don't think I could handle you getting sick again. I'd probably puke to. And it was called the zipper. I agree, way too much spinning. Next ride will be much slower. If you still want to go on rides?"

Spencer nodded and said "What about the ferris wheel?" They got on and then he started up a ranting session on the history of carnival rides. Specifically the ferris wheel. He had already done the history of carnivals. Once he was finished Lacey just laughed. "what?" he asked, "Too much?"

"No. No. I swear, the more I'm with you the higher my IQ gets. But it's not that. I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"I don't know what it was about you. Since I was little I've made a point to keep people distant, to never let anyone get close. But with you it was so different. At first that's all I tried to do but then I just let my guard down when I found you in that ditch by the road after our argument. And I didn't even realize it. Then when I did realize how much I cared and how much about me you knew I was surprised. I thought it would feel terrible to have someone so close because I'd be dreading what was inevitable to come. I'd be dreading when they left me. But with you I don't feel that way… Look at me, You're whole ranting thing is contagious."

"I'm glad you don't feel that way with me." He said, "It's six thirty, we should head back to Vegas after this ride is done."

Lacey hugged him and said, "You smell good."

"That's random."

"I know… Do you like it? Driving?"

"No. I actually hate it. But it's useful."


	14. 14 Books, Lots of Books

**Author's Note: Okay I lied; THIS is going to be the last chapter of just pure fluff before the intenseness hits. This time I'm SURE of it. Thank you for all the reviews by the way :D This chapter is kind of short and really random but whatever. Here you go, I'll most likely have the next chapter up soon-ish. xD **

"I've got one more book until I'm on your favorite one." Spencer told Lacey as they met up at the park.

"Wow. You go through books so fast."

"You're limping. Why?"

"I uh… Slipped and twisted my ankle."

He squinted, "Lies."

"You're right. It was my dad and a frying pan."

"This abuse is escalating."

"No. You're just now finding out how bad it usually gets. But enough of that depressing stuff, what are we doing today?"

"You have no idea how much I wanted to punch your dad when I met him. You don't know how much I wanted to scream and yell at him for hurting you like he does." He ignored her question.

"If it helps right now he has a fractured arm. Now drop it because it's seriously bumming me out and I want to have fun with you today." She said, putting her arms around him and hugging him, "Now what are we doing today?"

"Uhm….. I know! The library! We're going to spend all day at the library."

"Oh, you in those reading glasses of yours _all day?_ I don't know if I could control myself."

"Come on, let's go. In the car." Spencer came with the car because they had just left it at his house. That was okay though, he was the only one who could drive it anyway.

"By the time I get halfway through one book of simple poems you'll have read the whole library already" She laughed, buckling up.

"If it makes you feel better 14 percent of U.S. adults can't even read."

"Not really, but it's okay. I'll get over my comparative incompetence." She laughed to herself, "I had a dream about you last night. It was really weird. You were older and you were in a water fountain. I was standing in a crowd and you couldn't see me. Then you kissed some blonde chick. But the _really_ weird part was I was okay with it."

"That _is_ weird. Was the blonde girl pretty?"

"Very. Just so you now, if you start randomly kissing blondes in water fountains I _won't_ be okay with it." She pointed at him as they pulled up to the library.

"Dually noted."  
>~Later! :D~<p>

"Look at this, it's a poem that was left in the book. '_I loved you then I love you now, I know I always will. My lost love. I wish I could feel your touch once more but know I never will . My lost love. I think-'_ that's where it ends. They didn't finish it."

"That's depressing."

"I think it's both depressing and sweet. I wonder what happened to her."

"How are you so sure the lost love is a her?"

"I'm not… It's almost closing time, we should go." The two both checked out a couple books (well Spencer had eight) then left towards his house. "Have I told you I love you lately?" Lacey asked as they entered his living room.

"Not lately, but its okay. I know you love me." He sat down on his couch and she lied across it, putting her head in his lap.

"Which book is that?"

"Your favorite."

"Could you read it to me?" He agreed and started reading. It was painful how slow he had to read so he could be literate when he spoke. After what seemed like hours but was only twenty minutes he looked down to find his girlfriend sleeping in his lap. He just sighed and found himself drifting asleep.

When they woke up it was because Spencer had a nightmare. He woke up and looked at the clock on the wall. It said two o' clock in the morning, "Shit! Lacey! Lacey wake up! Now!" He was shaking her violently but it didn't work. "_Why_ do you make me do this?" He lightly slapped her. She woke up instantly and started choking him. "It's Spencer" He said in between gasps for air. She stopped and started apologizing. "Could you shut up?" He said. He couldn't see it but he was pretty sure she looked like she was going to shoot him. "It's two in the morning. We both fell asleep, you need to get home."

"Shit! Are you serious? Oh my god. Okay, tomorrow _I _will find _you. Don't_ try to find me. Seriously, don't come near my house. My dad _will_ kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good." She kissed him, and got up. Before running out the door she turned on the light and said "I'll see you tomorrow."


	15. 15 Hospital

Author's Note: I would say "I'm sorry for taking so long to update the next chapter" but it's only been like two days xD. Uhm… Lacey is being a drama queen in this chapter and I WAS going to use a REAL hospital name but then not only was I not sure what the hospital was built like I didn't know if there was any legal-stuff there. So I decided against it and just morphed two hospital names from the Las Vegas area. I think that's it. Yeah, I think that's all I wanted to say… ^-^ 

Spencer was pacing his living room and glancing out the window. It was only ten but he hadn't heard from Lacey at all and he was starting to panic. Then the phone rang, he ran to it and picked it up "Hello?"

"Hello, is this a Mr. Spencer Reid?" A woman's voice asked.

"Uh yes. Th-this is him."

"This is Margaret from Summer Air hospital. We admitted a Lacey Taylor early this morning and she told us to call this number and inform you she's here."

"Uh..I-is she okay?" He was now holding back tears.

"I don't know honey, they don't tell me anything about the patients here."

"Well thank y-you for telling me." He hung up and picked up his keys, walking out the door and yelling at his mom that he'd be back later. He knew where the hospital was.  
>~Later xP~<br>He arrived at the hospital lobby only to find a line of thirty-something people at the front desk. He _could _look for Lacey himself but he'd probably just end up walking into some lady giving birth and be scarred for life. He'd have to wait in line… No, no he couldn't. He walked up to the front desk next to a man who was arguing with the receptionist about something. "Hey man, you need to get back in line." He told Spencer.

"Could you kindly shut the hell up and let me speak to her?" He snapped back. He turned to the receptionist; "The hospital admitted a Lacey Taylor early this morning. Where is she now?"

The stunned receptionist looked down and started typing despite the man who was in line firsts' protests and threats. "She's in the I.C.U. two flights up, take a right If you go by stairs, a left if you go by elevator." Spencer nodded and left.

He came up to the desk in the I.C.U. and was extremely happy to find there was no one else there. "Which room is Lacey Taylor's?" The girl working at the desk pointed to her right without looking up from her writing and said nobody could go in unless they were family. "I'm her brother." She just waved, signaling him to go into her room.

He entered the room and saw that Lacey was asleep. No one else was in the room. She looked terrible; she had huge bruises and her cheek was swollen. She also had stitches on her forehead and red marks all over her face. One arm was in a cast while the other was bruised and cut. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and held the hand on the arm that wasn't broken. "L-lacey? Wake up please. _Please _wake up just this once without me having me to hit you." He sat there but nothing happened. A doctor walked in a couple minutes later and started checking her bandages, medicine, and the machine that was monitoring her heart rate. "Is she okay? Is she going to…?" Spencer asked.

"She's stable for now but she's not getting any better. Her condition is actually deteriorating. She came in about five this morning. She has a broken arm, three cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, a broken femur, a ton of bruises and cuts, a fractured skull and needed all in all fifty-two stitches. It's the fractured skull that worries me most. I'm guessing you're the Spencer she was babbling about when she came in?" The doctor said without stopping what he was doing.

"Yes, I-I'm Spencer. Did she tell you her father did it?"

"She didn't need to. Her real brother called the police when their fight got ugly; the dad got just enough care before he was brought down to the police station. In my opinion that bastard deserves to rot in hell for beating his own child."

"I agree. Where is her real brother now?"

"Don't know. He left her a note and said something about their mother. She's going to wake up in a couple of minutes by the way." He left before Spencer could ask how he knew. He was right though; she woke up a few minutes later muttering his name.

"I'm here. I'm right here." He said, squeezing her hand, "Lacey it's me, Spencer."

She looked over and smiled, "Hey." She said weakly, "On a scale of one to 'your so ugly I can't even _think _of you how bad is it?"

"It's at an 'I want to kick your ass for scaring me like this but it looks like it's already been kicked pretty well'."

"That bad huh? Well I guess that's what a metal bat will do to a person." She laughed. But he knew she wasn't joking.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, afraid of the answer. He knew she wouldn't sugar coat it, and she didn't.

She sighed, "Spencer, I know my body and I know what I can handle and baby, I don't think I'm going to get better."


	16. 16 Six Hours

**Author's Note: please excuse my French but HOLY SHIT. That was probably the most reviews on a chapter that I've had ever (talking about chapter 15). WOW, maybe I should almost kill of characters more xD Just kidding! Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and such, it makes me feel good (: . Well this is literally just taking up where it left off last. It's one of those chapters that's just there to build up information for later chapters and take up space. At this moment I'm listening to face down by the red jumpsuit apparatus so it's just majorly ironic XD. ****Okay, enough of me, you came here for the story. **

"Spencer, I know my body and I know what I can handle and baby, I don't think I'm going to get better."

The tears Spencer had been holding back since he was on the phone burst out and Lacey just brushed them off his face, "No. Don't talk like that. You're going to get better then you're going to move in with me so you don't have to deal with your family. You're going to get better."

"Please don't cry."

"How am I supposed to when you're talking like that?"

She just laughed, "I don't know. Oh Spencer," She touched his face and he held her hand there, "There's _so much_I haven't told you. So much we haven't done."

"Then don't die so we can!"

"I'll try but so far I'm afraid It's not working." She moved her hand back down to her side and Spencer kept holding it, "If I _do_go then I need you to only remember the times when I made you happy. Only remember the good times. Also, read that book. And get your mom some help when you can."

"Don't. Stop. Please. Stop talking like that." He begged her.

"First I need to hear you promise."

"I promise if you promise to stop talking like that."

"It's a deal. Stop crying. Please. You're soaking my sheets and your everything."

"Sorry. I couldn't help it with how you were talking."

She laughed weakly then blinked as if she was trying to stay awake, "You brought my favorite book?" she pointed to the book he hadn't realized he had been clutching in his hand since he woke up.

"Yeah. I guess I did. The original tales of the brothers Grimm? Why?"

"When I was little my brother got it for me for my birthday. He thought it was like the Disney version, all happy and fun. When I found out the original stories were full of violence, sex, murder and cannibalism my brother wanted to get rid of it but I told him no. It taught me something that most people learn too late. It taught me that life doesn't always have a happy ending."

"Oh. Do you want me to pick up from where we stopped?" she nodded. He started reading, once again finding it hard to read so much so slowly. A small piece of folded up paper fell out of the book and into his lap, he tried reading it but Lacey told him to wait until he was alone. It was a note from her, odd girl. He got through "Cinderella" and "Snow White" When he noticed she had fallen asleep.

He sat there, watching her for nobody knows how long, then the doctor came back. Like before he was silent as he checked everything. Once he was done he turned to Spencer, "She's not going to go anywhere, I'm sure you can get up long enough to get some food from the hospital's café. You _must_be hungry, you've been here since before lunchtime and it's almost dinnertime. I haven't seen you move from that seat all day."

"How is she?"

"Worse than before. There's really nothing we can do other than keep monitoring her and keep her comfortable until she starts getting better. She'll be waking up any minute now."

"How do you know?"

"The medication we have her on."

Lacey's eyes fluttered open and she started reaching for Spencer's hand, when she found it she relaxed a bit. "Who are you?" She asked the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Johnson . Are you feeling any pain? Any discomfort?"

"Other than the cathedar, I.V., paper gown, and trouble talking from my swollen face I'm just peachy. I don't feel any pain because of this wonderful medication your giving me. Tell me, what was my dad's damage?"

"You dad sustained small injuries everywhere, one eye was gauged out and couldn't be put back in, a broken leg and both of his arms were broken, and he lost a couple teeth to."

Lacey nodded and muttered something about doing good without a weapon. "I'm a little thirsty, Spencer, could you please get me some water? There's a vending machine down the hall over there." He nodded and reluctantly got up. "thank you love." She said after him. Once he left she turned back to her doctor. "Be perfectly honest with me here, how much time to I have?"

"There is nothing on this board saying you're going to die." He replied.

"But if my condition keeps deteriorating at this rate, how long?"

He sighed, "You're too wise for such a young girl. I give you six hours with the meds, two without."

"What time is it now?"

"You're not seriously considering taking yourself off the meds are you?"

"No. I just want to know how much time I have left with him."

"It's six."

"Of course."

"What?"

"Nothing, It's just the irony of some things kills me. No pun intended."

"Just remember, there's no set time for you to die." She just snorted as her reply. He left as Spencer came in holding a bottle of water and a small bag of chips.

"You should get yourself a real dinner and some sleep. I can tell you didn't sleep last night."

"There's no chance I'm leaving you."

"That's sweet. Now let me read you my favorite part of this book."


	17. 17 Lacer

**Author's Note will be at the bottom :3 and no, this doesn't count! xD**

Lacey read Spencer the original "Goldie Locks" because it was her favorite story out of the book. When she was done they talked about random little things until her brother came in half an hour later. He was talking rapidly and looked as if he was going to cry. Spencer almost felt bad about seeing the bully so sad and desperate. He kept asking Lacey to forgive him when she told him she was never mad. Spencer left them alone for an hour while he got some food and coffee. He was so hungry and so tired.

Lacey told him to sleep but he couldn't. No matter how tired he got he couldn't leave her. Now he sat at a table in the café and read the paper to wake himself up. He remembered the piece of paper that fell out of the book and took it out of his pocket, but before he could un-fold it a little bald girl came up to him. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Uh Spencer. What's yours?" He asked, putting the paper away.

"Addie. Why are you here?" The little girl sat down across from him and started sipping on some chocolate milk. She had an I.V. pole and couldn't have been older than twelve. He looked around but didn't find any adults.

"Were are your parents?"

"Sleeping." Oh how that sounded good right now, "I came here for some milk and saw how lonely you looked. Why are you here?" She repeated her question.

"My girlfriend is uhm…" He paused, looking for the word, "Sick! She's sick. Why are you here?"

"I have leukemia." She said, "I'm getting a lot better though. They started letting me walk around months ago. I practically know this hospital inside out. I like to visit random patients, it fills time. Is your girlfriend getting any better?"

"No. She's getting worse. But I'm sure she'll be fine, she's strong."

"What's her name?"

"Lacey."

"Spencer and Lacey…. Spacey? Lacer? Yeah! Lacer!" He didn't know what she was babbling about but she was funny, "Can I see her?"

"Sure, I guess." He led her to Lacey's room where Dustin was nowhere to be found. When they entered he said "Lacey, there's someone who wants to meet you."

"Why hello there. What's your name precious?" Lacey asked, putting her book down and looking at the little girl.

"Addie. What happened to you?"

"Hey Addie. I was in a car accident, you know, same old same old." She laughed, "What about you?"

"Leukemia, but I'm getting much better. I'm actually getting bored with the hospital." The girls talked while Spencer sat next to Lacey, never letting go of her hand. They talked for two hours before Lacey convinced Addie to go and check in with her parents if not go to bed.

"That little girl is so funny. Baby, what time is it?"

"Almost twelve, why? And the baby thing is… new."

"No reason." She sighed, "You don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it it's just that I haven't heard you call me that before."

"Well get used to it for now. I love you, and I want to give you back this book because you have yet to finish it. Thank you for making me happy for once in years. Be strong, and uh, don't forget that uppercut punch."

"Why are you talking like this? I thought we agreed, no talking like this."

"Right, sorry. I just needed to say that."

"You _will_get better... I'm a thinker, not a fighter." He commented.

"I know" She laughed weakly, "And never change that." She paused then looked back at him, "Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

"Wait, the first time _I _kissed you or the first time _you_kissed me?"

"The first time you kissed me. Kiss me like that again, I promise not to pull away this time." He obliged to her odd request. "Come lay next to me." She said.

"Do you think that's a good idea? The doctors might not want-"

"-Screw the doctors, come here." He clumsily got on top of the hospital sheets and Lacey put her head on his chest. "I got you another present the other day but I forgot it in the jeep."

"What is it with you and presents?"

"I just saw it and thought of you." She fell asleep shortly afterwards. Finding himself asleep and _very_tired he fell asleep as well.

He woke up a couple minutes later by a beeping signaling someone's heart had stopped. Before he could find out what was going on he was hauled out of the bed and thrown on the ground. There were nurses yelling things to each other and he heard a shocking noise. Something about brain hemorrhaging and shock was said but he wasn't paying attention.

Time almost seemed to slow down as the nurses shocked Lacey's heart over and over again, trying to re-start it. He just sat there on the ground, helpless and un-aware of his own tears or the fact that he was almost screaming her name. He wasn't sure how long it was until the doctor shook his head and the nurses started packing up. He got up and started shaking Lacey, yelling and crying. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he tried to shake it off but it wouldn't move. Addie pulled him away and held him as he cried.

**Author's Note: First off, I would like to say that I am sorry for not being able to pull off a happy ending like so many of you wanted. I write tragedies not sins (Did I seriously just make a song reference/pun after a death scene? Bad author! And if you don't know what I'm talking about its I write sins not tragedies-Panic! at the disco) Secondly, thank you girlgirl29 for the giving me the couple name :D Thirdly, I think I flopped on the death scene, so if you cried I know I did well but if you didn't (Like me) then I'm sorry for failing you xD Uhm…. I THINK that's it. Thank you for reading (this isn't the last chapter, don't worry, still more to come) **


	18. 18 Thoughts

Author's Note: Holy Crap. I know it's only been 4 days since I last updated but it seems like it's been more than a week to me. I had absolutely NO inspiration for the past week. I started out this chapter and then when I came back to it I had a SERIOUS case of writers block. So it's not going to be as good as previously expected. The next (and final) chapter will be good though. Well at least I hope you think it will. I think it's pretty decent. Uhm, sorry this chapter is so depressing xP

She was gone. _His _Lacey was gone. Forever. She would never come back to him. He would never hear her voice, never feel her kiss, and never see her smile again. Spencer sat in his car in the parking lot of the hospital and cried. He didn't even attempt to stop anymore; the tears just kept coming and coming.

He cried in Addie's shoulder for a while before they had to leave the room. She was a very nice little girl. She made sure he was all right and got to his car without breaking down again. Now she was back in the hospital where she should be.

He dropped his head on the wheel and gripped it so tightly his knuckles turned white. If he had only told the police-or anybody for that matter-about her dad she wouldn't be dead now. It was his fault, it was all his fault. _He _fell asleep last and _he _didn't wake her up.

Why? Why was she so _stupid? _She could have left or told the police at anytime herself. She was too scared though. That's why _he _should have done it. But he was also too stupid.

What did it matter anyway? She was gone. Dead. Forever. He glanced over and saw that it was two-o-clock in the morning. He had no motivation to go home though. He wanted to curl up and block out the world. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted Lacey.

His heart literally ached. He could feel the sharp pain in his chest. After a while it turned into a dull throbbing but it still hurt. _He _still hurt. He fell asleep in the parking lot.

The next morning he woke up with his head on the steering wheel. He looked over, half expecting to see Lacey sleeping in the passengers seat and then reality hit him hard. He started to cry again. He got up and looked in the trunk of the old faded-yellow jeep. He found a light brown leather book bag with a bow stuck on it. He laughed at the though of Lacey buying a bow, she definitely wasn't one to make presents look nice. He took it back to the front and drove.

He arrived at the park and sat in their spot. Remembering the note he pulled it out of his pocket, along with the note there was a strip of pictures of the two of them. They were the ones that you get from the photo booths at the mall. He remembered being forced to take them. Then when Lacey didn't like how the first set looked she made him take another. The entire strip they were just goofing off in the photo booth. As cliché as it was in the last picture they were kissing.

He unfolded the piece of paper and read it, finding himself smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever. Sighing he folded it away and got up.  
>~Later :P<br>"Mom?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Hey." He said, entering the kitchen and finding his mother reading and eating a bowl of cereal. "Sorry I was gone so long."

"It's okay. Were you crying?"

Spencer nodded; surprisingly the tears didn't come again. "I was uh a-at the hospital, Lacey was hurt."

"Is she okay?" He shook his head, the tears still didn't come but he felt a lump forming in his throat and knew if he spoke he'd start crying again. "How bad is it?"

"She's dead." He choked out, then he felt hot tears streaming down his face, "She's gone and it's all my fault."

"How could it possibly be _your _fault Spence?" she asked, hugging him.

"I didn't wake her up. I fell asleep so she was late. It's my fault she was late so her dad got mad and-"

"-It's not your fault Spencer." She reassured him, "It's her dad's fault. He's the one who did it. There was nothing you could've done."

He pulled away and wiped his face with his sleeve. "I didn't know-I didn't know think about-" He sniffed, "-About ho-" he was interrupted by the phone ringing.

His mother answered and then handed him the phone, "It's for you." She hugged him and left him to his privacy. Not hat he cared much if she heard him on the phone or not. Who would be calling him?

"Hello?" He asked, voice still a little shaky from his previous outburst.

"Spencer?" A guy's voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Dustin…" 


	19. 19 My Lost Love

**Author's Note: Well this is the last chapter. Damn me and my in-ability to make it an even 20 chapters xD So close! (I'm a little OCD when it comes to stuff like that.) I guess I'll have to deal.  
>Things you should know: I sort of tweaked this chapter slightly from how I originally submitted it. Also the conversation between Reid and Morgan is a LOT longer than I thought it was, so forewarning, this chapter is going to be a lot longer than I anticipated.<strong>

**And last but not least: THANK YOU So Much for EVERYTHING. All of the support, reviews, alerts, favorites, bloated ego, everything. You guys are beyond awesome :) I feel so happy that so many people like this story and I'm kinda sad that I'm ending it, but I guess it can't really go on forever now can it xD especially when I've killed off one of the main characters. Okay, enough of me, here's the story:**

"If Lacey were here with us now she'd probably say 'Suck it up and stop your crying.' She would ask us to only remember the good times with her and say that if there weren't any to just forget her." Spencer said at Lacey's funeral. Un-surprisingly there weren't many people there. Her brother, mother, some random people he didn't know, a few old teachers, and a couple of girls from school. One of which he was sure Lacey absolutely despised. The other girl he was positive Lacey had hospitalized before. It was odd seeing who would come to her funeral.

He'd never spoken at a funeral before but her brother confessed over the phone that he couldn't do it and he'd be damned if his mother even came. So, of course, Spencer was stuck doing it. He didn't exactly mind it though, this way he could give her a funeral she deserved. "She'd say this was cheesy but I found a poem that I think would be appropriate. 'I loved you then, I love you now, I know I always will. My lost love. I wish I could feel your touch once more but know I never will. My lost love. I think about you all the time and know I'll never stop. My lost love. I know your life was a hell but you made mine heaven. My lost love. I hope you're happy wherever you are and I know I'll visit you someday. My Lost love.'"

A couple of roses were put on her casket, including his own. The people he didn't know left. The girls he knew from school came up to him, "I'm really sorry. That was a beautiful poem." They said. He thanked them and they left to. After half an hour her mom left and after two her brother left. He stood there for what seemed like minutes but was really hours before finally leaving home.

He left the Jeep back at Lacey's house and her brother stopped bullying him all-together. Others who didn't know or didn't care kept on though. Her father was convicted of second degree murder and charged with life in prison without parole. At first he didn't visit her grave at all, then he'd visit it whenever the pain of her memory was sharpest. Once he moved out of Nevada and he came back he'd visit her grave and leave fresh flowers.

~Back to the Present. Wow, that was one LONG flashback xD~ **  
><strong>

"…So many kids were there, you know, just watching." Reid said.

"Nobody tried to stop them?" Morgan asked.

He shook his head, "No. I begged them to but they just…They just watched. And finally they got bored and they left. It was midnight when I finally got home. And my mom didn't-my mom was having one of her episodes so she didn't even realize I was late." He laughed lightly to himself. Almost under his breath.

"You never told her what happened?"

"I never told anybody. It was one of those things I thought if I didn't talk about it that I'd just forget. But I remember it like it was yesterday." Reid swallowed, trying not to cry in front of his co-worker. Morgan definitely thought it was because the memory was too painful. And In a way it was, but he almost started to cry because it just brought back memories of Lacey and lately, with everything going on, he'd missed her particularly badly. The pain in his chest almost seemed to come back… almost.

Morgan Sighed, "Ah Reid, you don't need an iodenic memory for that." He shook his head "You know we forget half of what they teach us in school but when it comes to the torment and the people who did it we've all got an elephant's memory." Reid was just about to tell Morgan about Lacey when their heartfelt conversation was interrupted by the rest of the team calling them.

~on the plane ride back to Virginia! ~

Prentiss and Rossi were talking while J.J. was checking football stats on her laptop and Morgan was listening to music. Hotch had just scolded Reid for causing trouble and putting his life in jeopardy but he was over it by now. He was currently sitting by himself, staring out the window and thinking to himself.

"Aww that's so cute." J.J commented to herself.

"What is?" Prentiss asked, stopping her conversation with Rossi.

"Oh well the lead quarterback for the Redskins, Dustin Taylor, won their last game and this is a picture of him holding a metal with his daughter Lacey. Isn't she just cute?"

"What did you say his name was?" Spencer asked. When she said the girl's name he almost fell out of his seat.

"It's Dustin Taylor. Why?"

"No reason. Just… sounded familiar." Everyone else just gave him an odd look and turned back to what they were doing.

Reid pulled a small black book out of his leather book bag. Out of the book he took a small piece of paper and a strip of photos. He read the paper under the table. "Dear Spencer, I love the way you cross one arm over your stomach and prop the other on it and put your hand to your mouth when youre thinking during chess. I love how you kiss me. I love how writing this makes me feel cheesy but I know you'll like it anyway. I love how you keep your promise not to tell anyone about my dad and hate it. I love how you hate surprises and driving me around. I love how you'll rant about the most random things. I love how your all adorable and pure (something I plan on changing in the near future) I love how I could go on forever with this list, but most importantly, I love you. -Lacey  
>P.S. Don't you dare tease me about doing this or I WILL kick your ass!"<p>

He was done reading it through the third time when Morgan interrupted him, sitting down across the table, "What's the paper?" he asked, pointing.

"Just a note I left to myself." He said, looking up and putting it back into the book. He kept the photos under the table. Morgan just nodded, smiling.

"Who was she?" he asked quietly so no one else could hear.

"Almost definitely the only girl I've ever loved. Quite possibly the only girl who's ever truly loved me."

"She looks pretty. Can I?" He asked, putting his hand out for the photo strip. Spencer gave it to him grudgingly and waited as his friend inspected the pictures. "Haha Reid, getting some action? You were like what? Fifteen? Seventeen?" He said, handing it back.

"I was fifteen, she was seventeen." He put it with the note.

"So? what happened to her? Why don't I see her anymore?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's all in the past. I'm going to bed. It's getting late. Goodnight." Morgan just shook his head and started listening to his music as Reid got up and put his things away, getting a blanket and travel pillow and making himself a bed out of the side couch in the small plane. "I love you to Lacey." He thought to himself before falling asleep.


	20. 20 Surprise epilogue

**Author's Note: Okay so I thought of this a couple weeks ago. I was debating HARD on whether or not to submit it at all. And then whether or not to submit it as a separate story that kind of ties in or just the epilogue.**

**So after MUCH self-debate I decided that I would just put this as an epilogue. That's why it's filled with useless information that you already know. I'm a terrible person xD I told all of you that I was done but I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry. This is seriously it. I PROMISE. No more lies.**

**This is just a random time he got high when he was still addicted. Uhm so yeah. that's it. :)**

Spencer Reid sat in his bathroom with a bandana tied around his upper arm and a small glass bottle in his hand. He pulled out a syringe from his leather book bag and filled it with the clear liquid in the bottle. Taking a deep breath he injected the drugs into his forearm.

His head lulled back as the syringe dropped to the floor and the on-coming high overtook him. It felt euphoric and new like it always did. Then a hallucination came and he was back at the park in Las Vegas.

He was sitting in the grass in a spot overlooking a river. On the other side of the river were low-rolling hills. It was his old girlfriend's favorite spot to lay up on a sunny day, like this one.

"Hey Spencer." He looked over and saw his old girlfriend walking toward him. She had straight dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back, big brown eyes, and a long sleeved sweatshirt on.

"Lacey." He smiled as she sat down in the grass next to him.

"The one and only." She smirked and looked out at the sunset.

A sudden sadness tugged at Spencer, "I miss you Lacey." She gave him a sideways glance.

"I miss you to Spencer. I've been watching you though."

"From where?"

She waved as if his question was a fly and shook her head, "It doesn't matter."

He sighed, "Fine. I'm glad to see you." Lacey hugged him as her response.

"We don't have much time…" she said turning back to the sunset.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She groaned, "You're asking all the wrong questions."

"Then what are the right questions?"

"The ones that aren't asking for clarification. We don't have time for me to be explaining everything to you."

"How much time do we have?" He asked his heart dropping at the thought of leaving this. Whatever it was.

"Not much. Enough for us to talk."

"Talk about wh-" Reid stopped in the middle of his question when she glared at him. He cleared is throat, "You still look seventeen…"

"And you look twenty-six... If you want I can make myself look older."

"No! No, no. You're fine just the way you are. You're beautiful just the way you are." He said.

She laughed a little, "You've never said that before."

"Said what?"

"That I'm beautiful."

"I'm sorry. I guess I never realized. You are. You're the most beatiful person I've ever met." He said, playing with a piece of grass.

She moved a piece of hair out of his eyes and stared at him thoughtfully, "Spencer, what have you been doing to yourself?"

"I don't understand." He said as she took his hand in hers.

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not stupid Spencer, and neither are you. What have you been taking?"

"It's a uh… Cocktail of heroin and different narcotics." He said shamefully.

"Do you know why you're here?" She asked. She seemed completely un-fazed by what Spencer had just told her.

"No but I have a feeling your about to tell me." He said curtly. He was slightly hurt because it seemed as if she didn't even care.

"You're here because you either dead or close to it." Honestly that didn't sound too bad; it was a nice place so far. "I was hoping to see you here when you were old and had fallen in love and had a family." He realized her eyes were getting watery and she was hiding her face from him. She was never one to cry in front of others…

"I did fall in love, when I was fifteen."

"It's been eleven years, you need to open up and move on. Find someone new. First, however, you have to stop doing drugs. I can make sure you live this time but if I see you here again I won't be able to bring you back. I will also beat you senseless if I see you here again before your time." The tears had vanished from her eyes and were replaced with playful anger and seriousness.

"I don't really see the point in going back. And you're the only one I'll ever love." He said defiantly.

"Your team needs you. It's as simple as that. They love you Spencer, like me. Like I always will. We all want you to be happy and live your life to the fullest. If not for yourself then do it for me. Live the life I couldn't. That includes falling in love again and having a family and growing old with someone."

"I don't want to leave you Lacey." He choked out, tears starting up in _his _eyes.

"Too bad." She smiled, reaching foreword and kissing him.

When he opened his eyes he was back in his bathroom. He groggily un-tied the bandana around his now throbbing arm and checked his phone. He had three missed calls and a text announcing a new case. "Crap, I'm late." He muttered to himself as he got up.


End file.
